


Snow at Enbarr

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A bit of sadness, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, mentions of Dorothea's troubled past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Snow has different meanings to Dorothea and to Manuela. But for once, Manuela manages to make Dorothea see the best in it.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Snow at Enbarr

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something a bit more chill (no pun intended) but with meaning.  
> And I'm a sucker for domestic fluff so I tried to sneak it in a bit!

Manuela woke up to her bed empty.  
It was a first time since she had moved in together with her lover not too long ago, so naturally, Manuela was nothing short of distressed. She quickly made her way to her wardrobe to put on some clothes before she headed to the door.  
As Manuela made her way through their house, she noticed Dorothea was nowhere to be found. She searched every room, and nothing. Just as a deep fear of being abandoned yet again started to hit, she opened the door that lead outside…only to find her Dorothea, her back turned to Manuela as she stood outside in the freezing snow.  
Immediately, Manuela put on her boots and ran to her.

“Dorothea! What are you doing out there? You’ll freeze to death!” Manuela scolded as she approached, only to see Dorothea finally turn to her with a surprised look on her face.

“Goodness, Thea! What were you thinking?” Manuela continued to scold once she reached her lover, wrapping the warm fur cape she wore around Dorothea as well. 

Since the cape wasn’t that big, she had to snuggle close to her lover to keep her warm. But to her surprise, Dorothea could merely laugh.

“I am flattered, but you don’t need to be so worried, my love!” Dorothea softly teased, before pressing a gentle kiss to Manuela’s lips, “honestly, I’m fine. I’m wearing proper clothes, see?”

As Dorothea showed Manuela her fuzzy gloves and all the shirts she wore underneath her jacket, Manuela sighed in relief. But her relief was short lived, as now she was worried about whatever circumstance made her lover stay in the bone-chilling cold like that.

“Why are you out here? And why didn’t you say a word before you left?” Manuela quietly asked as she wrapped her arms around Dorothea under the cape they shared, pulling Dorothea close as she rested her head on Dorothea’s shoulder.

“Sorry, love. I wanted to see the snow. But you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t have the heart to wake you” Dorothea cheerfully hummed, and Manuela couldn’t help a laugh.

But just as she laughed, Dorothea noticed Manuela tremble in her arms.

“You’re cold” Dorothea commented, as she wrapped the cape around Manuela to keep her warm, “come on, let’s head inside before you get sick.”

“That would be for the best, yes” Manuela agreed as they headed back to their home.

It wasn’t until they returned home and Dorothea stared out the window, as Manuela lit the fire place, that she finally understood why Manuela was so worried. She hadn’t noticed it as she admired the snow, but the streets of Enbarr were truly deserted due to the immense cold. She had truly been the only one of few souls who had dared to leave the comfort of their home to greet the freshly fallen snow this early in the morning.

“Thea?” Manuela called out for her, once the warm flames started to rise in the fireplace, so that Dorothea would join her in the sofa.

Dorothea snapped back to reality almost immediately, flashing Manuela a gentle smile before she joined her, snuggling in with her lover under a blanket as they watched the flames and ate breakfast together.  
As Manuela took a bite out of her bread, she noticed that Dorothea looked rather lost in thought. Dorothea wasn’t eating, as she was merely staring at her food and at the fireplace. So Manuela set her own food aside for a moment.

“What’s wrong, Dorothea?” 

Dorothea locked eyes with her lover.

“Manuela…how do you feel about snow?”

Now that was unexpected.

“Snow? I…I honestly don’t think I have a strong opinion on it. Snow is…well, snow. It’s cold and beautiful.”

“I see” Dorothea started, “you know, we sing so many songs about how romantic the snow is…but when I was a child living in the streets, snow only meant rougher and colder nights, and less food on our already empty plates. I suppose it leaves me a bit…sad, when I see it fall.”

“But you were still outside admiring it” Manuela couldn’t help commenting.

“I suppose I was” Dorothea admitted, slightly embarrassed, “it’s still beautiful after all. Even if not in a happy way. But I thought you’d be the same, Manuela. You grew up in the streets just the same as I…”

Manuela merely smiled as she held her lover close.

“Thea, even so…those days are gone for me, as they are for you. I have you now, and I’ll never be out alone in the cold ever again, as you will never be either. The snow out there? It will never be a sad moment ever again. Now it’s for us to admire together, and preferably from the warmth of our home…”

Dorothea couldn’t help a smile that matched Manuela’s own. And a kiss on Manuela’s cheek.

“My goodness Manuela, for someone who keeps repeating that I’m her rock you sure know how to lift a girl up!” Dorothea laughed, only for Manuela to do the same.

“I have my moments, dear” Manuela teased, before getting more serious, “but you truly are my rock who lifted me up from a very bad place, Thea. And I can do no less but try to be there for you as well, as you always are for me. Please never forget that I’ll never leave you alone again, for as long as I live. I love you.”

As she uttered those last words, Manuela bent down slightly to kiss Dorothea’s temple, to which Dorothea merely hummed in delight.

“I love you too, Manuela.”

They finished eating their breakfast and just stood there, snuggling together as they enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. After a while, Dorothea got up. It took her a lot of convincing, but she did manage to get Manuela to dress in warm clothes. And after some persuasion, Dorothea managed to drag Manuela by the hand, so they could admire the snow outside together.  
And it didn’t take much for them to find themselves having a snowball fight only moments after, as the two women laughed and had the time of their lives playing in the snow.


End file.
